


roman is a rapist and bruce is a bad dad

by your_sweet_boy_mike



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood As Lube, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_sweet_boy_mike/pseuds/your_sweet_boy_mike
Summary: Dick is kinda depressed and Roman rapes him and Bruce is a bad dad
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	roman is a rapist and bruce is a bad dad

Smile

Laugh

Be charming

Galas were never fun, but Dick knew how to play the game. It wasn’t difficult. People didn’t expect much of him. All he had to do was-

Smile

Laugh

Be charming

And no one would bat an eye, or question him. It’d be over in a couple hours, and… and then it’d be over. 

Dick didn’t know who was around him right now, but it didn’t really matter anyways. AS long as he 

Smiled

Laughed

Was charming

Everything would work out.

Dick looked down at his champagne flute, and saw that it was almost empty. 

“If you’d excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, my glass is almost empty, so I’ll go get a full one.” Dick winked and walked away as they laughed at him. He’d been with that group for a long time, he should find a new group after getting a new drink. 

Dick got his new glass, and made his way over to some businessmen who were laughing at some joke about one of their wives. Dick walked up and started talking. About… something. The men laughed, and the one on his right hit his back and asked if he had a pretty girl on the side. Or something like that. Dick chuckled and scratched his neck, pretended to flush. 

The men continued talking, focusing more on the oldest son of Bruce Wayne now, and Dick played along. He-

Smiled

Laughed

Was charming

And after ten minutes or so he noticed one of the men staring at him intently. He glanced at the man briefly as he took a sip of his champagne, and looked away. The man… Roman Sionis? Yeah, that was his name. Roman Sionis didn’t look away from Dick the whole time Dick was with the men. Dick left sooner than he had planned, because his skin crawled uncomfortably.

A while after Dick had left the men and found another group to-

Smile

Laugh

Be charming

-at, he decided to take a little break before the last hour of the gala. He went to the library closest to the ballroom. It was quiet, but Dick could still hear the people and slight music still playing. He just needed a couple minutes to breathe before going back. 

Today was a bad day.

Dick had felt it the second he woke up. He didn’t move from his bed until an hour before the gala when Alfred knocked on his door and let him know the gala would be starting in, well, an hour. Alfred had stopped calling him for meals, and Dick didn’t know if he preferred that or not. 

So he just needed a couple minutes. Looking at the clock it had already been a couple minutes. Dick sighed and went to open the door. Only for the door to open by itself. 

Well, not by itself, there was someone who opened it of course, but Dick got a little spooked. He thought no one had noticed him going out. His breath started catching in his throat at the thought of Bruce or Alfred coming to scold him. 

It wasn’t Bruce though. It was Roman Sionis. Roman stood there in the doorway, a slight smile on his lips and a slightly raised eyebrow. 

Dick was quick to plaster on a smile for him. 

Smile

Laugh

Be charming

But Dick’s smile wasn’t quick enough. Roman caught his lost look, the fear in his eyes, the slumped posture. He closed the door behind him.

“So, I guess the life of a Wayne isn’t as glamorous as it seems, huh?” Roman asked as he took a few steps forward. Dick forced out a little laugh and went for the door again.

“I can assure you,” Dick started, “The life of a Wayne is as glamorous as can be.” Dick winked at Roman.

“If you’ll excuse me Mr. Sionis, I need to get back to the gala.”

Roman stepped in front of Dick. His brows were scrunched a little together and he crossed his arms.

“No you don’t,” Roman said, “Not yet at least. Come on, sit.” Roman took Dick’s arm and led him to the couch. He sat a very perplexed - and starting to panic - Dick down, before seating himself. 

“I uh… Really should-” 

“No.” 

Roman placed a hand on Dick’s thigh and stroked his thumb back and forth. Dick eyed the hand. It was getting harder to breathe. He’d dropped his mask, Roman Sionis had seen it, and he had to get back to the gala or Bruce would-

“Hey kid, relax,” Roman’s voice suddenly cut through Dick’s thoughts and Dick looked up at him. Roman looked down at him, his hand gripping Dick’s thigh firmer.

“Breathe now,” he said, and Dick took a fast, shuddering breath. Roman nodded at him.

“Good boy,” he praised, and Dick felt his cheeks heat up. “Continue taking deep breaths, yeah? It’ll be alright.” So Dick did. Roman guided him through it all, keeping up with the praise and his hand on his thigh, rubbing and being a solid weight. 

A couple minutes of that and Dick sagged back into the couch.

“There you go boy, feel better?” Roman asked, and Dick swallowed and nodded. His breath was still shaky, but he did feel a lot better. He took another deep breath.

“Thank you Mr. Sinois,” Dick said, and met Roman’s eyes. He was smiling, and Dick felt kinda okay. It felt so nice that someone had finally been there for him. 

“I guess you owe me now, huh kid?” Roman said, and Dick paused. What? Dick blinked at Roman, who chuckled. 

“I helped you kid, now it’s your turn to help me. Get it?” Roman’s “explanation” did not help. Dick looked away for a second.

“I’m afraid I don’t, sorry…” Dick was very confused. Roman was still smiling gently, one arm around his shoulders now (when did that happen?), and the other still on his thigh. 

“You owe me, kid,” Roman repeated, and then his hand slid higher on Dick’s thigh. 

Oh.

Dick owe him. 

Dick looked up at Roman. His smile wasn’t so friendly anymore, and Dick wanted to run. He started to move away, but Roman’s arm around his shoulders stopped him. 

“Don’t go now, pretty boy, the fun’s just about to start.” Roman was suddenly on him, pushing him down onto the sofa and kissing him. Dick let out a surprised yel before starting to struggle. He pushed at Roman’s chest, tried to turn his head and kick at Roman’s legs. 

“Fuck,” Roman sagged a little when Dick managed to hit him under his ribs. Dick got halfway off the sofa, but Roman was quick to grab him and pull him back up. The angle made it easy for Roman to turn him around on his stomach. Before Dick managed to scream, Roman pressed his face into the sofa cushions, and dug his nails into Dick’s scalp.

“Scream once and I’ll fucking ruin your whole family, kid,” Roman snarled, “You’re a fucking whore, you deserve this, you owe me. So just fucking lie there and take it, whore, and it won’t hurt that bad, yeah?”

Dick was panicking again, and he didn’t have time to react to Roman’s words before his slacks were pushed down, and Roman’s cock was pushing in.

Time stayed still for a moment after the first thrust, Dick could only hear and feel his pulse as he tried to process what was happening. 

Then Roman started moving, and Dick could feel and hear everything again. The agonising drag of Roman’s cock in his dry hole. The weight of Roman’s body on him. The wet breaths on his neck. The faint sound of the gala still going strong just a couple rooms over. 

Dick should scream, he should fight!

But he was frozen instead. 

No matter how hard he tried to move, he just laid there, silently, as Roman fucked him faster and harder. Dick knew he was bleeding, could feel the pain of the tears and the blood making it easier for Roman to slide in and out.

Roman was talking. 

“Feel so good whore- ah! So fuckig tight for me-!”

Dick tried to tune it out. 

Then Roman pulled his head up, and Dick was breathing without a sofa cushion in his face, and he felt cold air on his face. Dick was crying, his breathing hitched and barely there. 

Roman laughed when he noticed.

“Not enjoying yourself?” He mocked, “Thought you were, since you’re just laying there as a lifeless fish.” Roman hit the side on Dick’s thigh, and he jerked a bit. Roman laughed again.

“That’s it baby, move for Daddy.”

Dick needed to throw up. Roman was speeding up, the angle was awkward, it all hurt, why did he do this, did Dick really deserve this?

“S-stop,” Dick whispered, and he didn’t think he actually said it before Roman pushed his head down into the cushions again, squishing his nose and thrusting into Dick’s torn and bleeding ass extra hard.

“Shut up whore,” Roman growled, “You owe mw this, you fucking deserve it for taking my time, making me come here and make you stop crying like a weak fucking bitch. So just lie there and fucking take it, boy, or I’ll make it hurt more.”

He sped up even more and Dick sobbed. How could it hurt more than this? How could it get any worse?

Dick tried to focus on the cushion his face was pressed against. He knew the fabric was red, knew that it didn’t have any direct pattern, only texture.

But Roman was fucking - raping - him, and he could feel the whole of Roman’s cock going in and out of him, and he wanted to get away, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t scream, couldn’t do anything to get away from the man above him. 

So he just laid there. Roman was saying how tight he was, that he was such a whore, that he deserved this, that he would be too dirty for anyone else after this, that everyone wanted to fuck him like this, but only Roman had the guts, only Roman was good enough, powerful enough, to do it. Dick should be grateful that he’s fucking him, he really should be.

And then Roman came inside Dick. It was like hot fire inside his guts, and Dick stopped breathing. Roman grinded against his ass, groaning loudly and biting down on Dick’s neck. He broke the skin, and licked up the tiny droplets of blood seeping up. 

Then he stilled his hips, waiting a few moments before pulling out. Roman stood, his clothes rustling, probably tucking himself back in. 

“That was nice,” Roman said. Dick laid there, face down in the cushion, ass leaking cum and blood. Roman waited a few seconds before huffing. Dick didn’t move at all as he heard him walk out the door, closing it behind him.

Dick didn’t know how long he laid there, pants down halfway to his thighs, ass leaking and bleeding, face down into the cushions. 

But eventually he got up. All he could hear was a ringing in his ears. He sat up carefully, wincing at the pain. Took his pocket square out and put it in his underwear like a fucking pad before pulling his underwear and trousers on again. 

Dick rubbed his face and tried to get rid of the half-dried tears. He took a few shaky breaths and walked out of the little library. He had just closed the door when someone spoke.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Dick.”

Bruce’s icy voice came from behind him, and Dick didn’t want to turn around. He had to though, and he was met with a very very angry Bruce. Dick tried not to shrink away and start crying, but it was very difficult. 

“Well?” Bruce asked, his arms crossed over his chest, and a scowl on his face. Dick licked his lips, eyes flickering to anywhere else than Bruce. Should he tell him? Would Bruce even believe him if he told him what Roman had done?

“I… was just taking a little break,” Dick said meekly. Bruce growled, and Dick couldn't stop himself from flinching. Bruce took a step closer, and yanked Dick’s suit collar down a bit. 

“With Roman Sionis?” Venom dripped from Bruce’s voice as he inspected the bite mark. Dick stopped breathing completely. 

“I saw him walk out of here a couple minutes ago, and you were gone for 22 Dick.” Bruce yanked his hand away from Dick’s neck and sighed loudly. Dick looked down at the floor, trying not to break down. 

“People already think you’re a whore, Dick,” Bruce said, and Dick’s head shot up. Bruce looked at him critically.

“You shouldn’t give people a reason to believe it’s true.”

Dick sucked in a breath again. His ears started ringing again.

“I-I’m not,” Dick muttered.

“Speak up.”

Dick swallowed, but his throat was dry. 

“I’m not a whore, dad,” He said, his voice a little louder now. Bruce squinted his eyes, his jaw clenching. Dick was panting slightly. Bruce shook his head and looked away.

“You don’t have to call me “dad” unless we're in front of people, Dick.”

And with one last look at Dick, he started walking to the ballroom.

As soon as he was out of sight, Dick dropped to his knees. He clutched his stomach, trying to breathe, but he couldn’t. He couldnt fucking breathe. 

He should’ve just-

Smiled

Laughed

Been charming

But he hadn't been, and now he couldn't breathe.


End file.
